


Breaking The Tyrants

by TrashForTaeMinKook



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 14:56:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15512313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashForTaeMinKook/pseuds/TrashForTaeMinKook
Summary: They say distance makes the heart grow fonder, but in your case...you are most definitely sure this ain't what they meant! After being gone from Los Angeles for almost a decade, you never expected to run into not one but four heartthrobs.But what happens when these heartthrobs turn out to be the same little boys who terrorized you when you were all children? With time comes many changes, but what will happen when you all cross paths after so long?"I'm not your baby"Vernon:"Maybe not now, but you will be...soon.""I don't belong to you"S.Coups: "Oh, but you will, trust me.""Who do you think you are?!"Wonwoo: "The man whose bed you'll be in tonight.""I've got better things to do."Mingyu: "Nothing is better than me"Hi everyone...could you all take the time to read this? Thanks...https://archiveofourown.org/works/19264543





	1. Long Time No See

   
_“Hahaha! Come on, grab it!”_  
  
   
  
_“Give it back!”_  
  
   
  
_“Look the baby's gonna cry!”_  
  
   
  
_“Beg me for it! Come on!”_  
  
   
  
_Your eyes shine with tears as try your best to rescue your favorite stuffed animal—a pink fluffy rabbit named Petunia—from two of your neighborhood bullies._  
  
   
  
_The tears soon start to flow as you whine desperately for Mingyu to give you your toy back, but he just kept tossing it over your head to his cohort Vernon. They both loved picking on you more than anything, but they weren't the only ones you had to worry about._  
  
   
  
_“Well, well, well if it isn't our favorite little runt!” The voice of their leader, Seungcheol, or S.Coups, made you wince as you turned to face he and the coldest boy of all the four, Wonwoo._  
  
   
  
_“Didn't we tell you not to come around here? This is our turf, and you're not welcome,” Wonwoo sneers before he pushes you down as you begin to sob and cry your little eyes out._  
  
   
  
_All the boys gather around, taking turns laughing at you, but things only get worse as they begin to rip your poor Petunia apart limb from limb. You cry for them to stop, but your cries are ignored and made fun of as the boys continue to torment you._  
  
   
  
_“Hey, back off!” Your older brother Dongho says as he and your other older brothers, Minhyun, Minki, and Jonghyun stand behind you. Minhyun picks you up in his arms and tries to comfort you as Dongho and S.Coups come face to face._  
  
   
  
_“You know the rules Big Ears. This...is...our...domain; next time we won't be so easy on the runt.”_  
  
   
  
_“Lay off you little Hobbit! My sister was just walking home, and this is the safest block she can go through from her friend's home, so FUCK OFF!”_  
  
   
  
_Dongho doesn't hesitate to shove S.Coups into his friends, causing them all to topple over like bowling pins. Wonwoo and Mingyu try to help up their friend only for him to swat their hands away “You stay off our turf...runt. Let's bounce!”_  
  
   
  
_The boys all retreat whilst laughing mischievously, and just as they get ready to disappear, Vernon tosses the stuffed head of Petunia to Dongho and blows a raspberry._  
  
   
  
_“Fuckers…” Dongho hisses as he looks behind to his sister, wanting to do nothing but hurt the four reasons for her pain._  
  
   
  
_“Petunia…” you sniffle as you hold all her pieces close to your heart before Minki takes your hand and smiles “Come on, I'm sure grandma can fix her for you.”_  
  
   
  
_You nod your head as Minhyun carries you ,and the rest of your brothers bring you home._  
  
_  
10 years later  
_  
  
   
  
  
   
  
You look at yourself in the mirror as you fix your [hair](http://picture-cdn.wheretoget.it/chogtr-l-610x610-hair+accessory-curly+hair-black-black+hair-india+westbrooks-india-india+love-wigs-weave-extensions-curling+iron-black+girls+killin-hoop+earrings.jpg) and [makeup](https://goo.gl/images/dA44qC) for this big party you've been invited to. You blast your favorite song and sing along sweetly as you bop over to your bed and slip on your strapless lace bra and panties. Your [outfit](https://cdn-images.prettylittlething.com/e/2/6/8/e26866230b7b8783f6c88210bf9d7a7e66c2cfb1_clr0258_4.jpg) was absolutely perfect for this occasion as you slipped it on and sat down to put on your [shoes](https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcQI1aM12krv8tFg5gGgnbUuD-Hfbr1vU3S5EKtJM-hhp9-L8-VnPQ).  
  
  
  
You stood up and walked over to your mirror, admiring your hard work as you apply some strawberry lip gloss—for just an extra touch of sexy— as you grab your Louis V bag and Jeremy Scott bomber jacket. You leave your room and close the door before group texting that you are on your way to all your friends.  
  
  
  
You make your way down the stairs and see that all four of your brothers are gorging themselves on pizza and beer, as they watch the football game on TV.  
  
  
  
“Bye guys, I'm leaving now!” You grab your keys and hurry out the door, but not before someone stops you.  
  
  
  
“Woah, woah, whoa! What's the rush?!” Dongho asks as he jogs after you. You turn to face him as he inspects your attire before knitting his brows questionably. “Tonight is the night Rina is throwing her party;I'm going to be late if I don't go now.”  
  
  
  
Dongho sighs as he crosses his arms, causing you to huff as you give him a warm and comforting smile “Don't worry oppa, I'll be fine. I'll call you with any updates, and since it is the weekend, I might spend the night with the girls at Rina's house. See you later!”  
  
  
  
You get in the car and wave to Dongho as you drive off. Jonghyun watches as you leave along with his older brother before they both smile at one another “Call the girls over; we're all going to have a good time tonight.”  
  
  
You step out of your car and scan the party scene with excited eyes as you close and lock your door. You make your way inside and are instantly crowded by your friends as you all squeal in excitement.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Oh my gosh Rina, everyone from school is here!”  
  
  
  
“I know right, and OMG you lookin’ sexy sista’. If you don't get laid tonight, I'm going to be terribly disappointed.”  
  
  
  
You and Rina laugh as your other friends Sera and Jenna bring drinks. “A toast to the birthday girl! Let's turn the fuck up babay!” you shout as you all howl and everyone else joins in.  
  
  
  
You all file onto the dance floor and dance as the DJ keeps everyone hype. You hold your drinks up and cheer each other on as you party like there's no tomorrow. You and your friends have a good time and two hours have already passed as you all chill in the living room.  
  
  
  
All of a sudden you hear a voice yell from the direction of the front door “Yo, yo, yo! Guess who just checked in to the hottest party alive?!”  
  
  
  
Everyone cheers except you as you look at Rina “Who's that?”  
  
  
  
“Oh that's SVT! Come on, I'll introduce you!”  
  
  
  
You follow Rina hand in hand to the front room as she hurries over to the four boys you're about to meet.  
“Hey guys, glad you could make it!” Rina says happily as she hugs all of them and kisses their cheeks as the oldest one smiles happily “You kidding?! This place is lit! Thanks for inviting us!”  
  
  
  
“But of course! Oh, I'd like you guys to meet my best friend...huh?” Rina looks around to find you, but you've already ducked out of there fast as you make your way to the bathroom.  
  
  
  
Your heart is pounding in your chest as you lean against the door. SVT? _That_ is the name those four go by now?! You feel like screaming as you open the bathroom door to look and see if they were still where you left them all. You step out cautiously and close the door as you look left and right, but as you start walking you bump into someone without realizing it.  
  
  
  
“Oh! I'm sorry my fault!” you squeal as you look up to see who you bumped into, but you instantly freeze as your heart nearly skips a beat “No, no it's my fault. I wasn't watching where I was goin–woah.”  
  
  
  
A stunning set of copper eyes and an angelic face are in your view as you bite your bottom lip anxiously. His voice flows smoothly like honey but sounds rough and manly at the same time as you both stare at each other. You gulp as you snap out of it before he speaks again.  
  
  
  
“Wait a minute...Y/N, is that you?”  
  
  
  
You shake your head as you quickly retreat the other way, leaving the copper eyed boy behind as he calls out your name and asks you to wait. You hide behind a wall and wait for him to leave as you feel nothing but anxiety.  
  
  
  
_Holy shit...I just bumped...into...into VERNON._  
  
  
Once the coast was clear, you emerged from your hiding place and leaned against the kitchen sink to compose yourself. You huffed as you thought back to bumping into one of the four bullies that gave you hell for 2 years straight while you stayed with your grandmother, until you moved back with your mother to New York while your brothers went with your father.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
After spending almost 9 years away, you decided to come back and live with your four older brothers so you could finish out school here in Los Angeles. You never dreamed you would ever see these same four boys again, but you had to admit they really had _grown_ up during the time you were gone.  
  
  
  
You walk over to the punch bowl and fix yourself a cup of punch as you gulp it down. You fix yourself another one before you feel someone tap you on your shoulder.  
  
  
  
“Uh, excuse me, but could I get some punch too?” a deep and husky voice asks as you reply “Oh yeah! Sure, uh sorry!”  
  
  
  
You fix them a decent cup of punch as you turn to hand it to them “Here you go–ohmygod...!”  
  
  
  
“Thanks. I was so thirsty.”  
  
  
  
You feel that same feeling come back as you come face to face with none other than…  
  
  
  
“W-Wonwoo?!” you sputter as you slowly back away while the young boy looks up from his cup before his eyes widen.  
  
  
  
“Wait, aren't you–”  
  
  
  
You quickly retreat yet again as Wonwoo calls your name, but you do not plan on staying as you hide behind yet another wall and pant while holding your chest.  
  
  
  
_Ohmygod, ohmygod...please don't let things get any more worse!_  
  
   
  
You come from behind the wall as you make your way to the pool area and see Sera talking to her boyfriend Yuta as she waves you over. You feel relief as you make your way over to her, but before you do you see S.Coups standing behind her as he taps her to get a hug.  
  
   
  
Sera happily returns the hug as S.Coups looks over her shoulder and meets eyes with you. You both stare at each other as his eyes widen and he points at you with furrowed brows, before you head back the other way like a frightened mouse.  
  
   
  
You scream internally as you run back inside only to bump into Rina “Y/N where were you?! I've been looking all over for you!”  
  
   
  
“Sorry,” you apologize “I wasn't feeling so good, so I went to the bathroom.” You hate you had to lie to your best friend, but this night was getting crazier and crazier; how long could you keep running?  
  
   
  
“Oh, ok! Well come on, let's go dance! Our song is on!”  
  
   
  
You smile at your best friend as she grabs your hand and pulls you to the dance floor. You hear your favorite song and move your body to the music sexily. You and Rina grind on one another as you giggle and smirk while feeling the music.  
  
   
  
You end up feeling the music so much that you turn and face the other way away from Rina. As you move your hips and flip your hair, you open your eyes to see that Rina is dancing with her crush Jaehyun. You smile at them and get ready to leave the dancefloor, but someone grabs your hand and pulls you to them.  
  
   
  
You feel as if you might faint as you come face to face with yet another familiar face that gives you a devilish smirk as his eyes dance over your body.  
  
   
  
“M-M-Mingyu…”  
  
   
  
“You remember me. I'm so flattered Y/N.”  
  
   
  
You gulp as Mingyu twirls you around and places his hands on your hips, moving your stiff body to the music.  
  
   
  
“Relax baby girl, I don't bite.” Mingyu twirls you around before making you face the opposite direction of him and leans his chin on your shoulder as he whispers.  
  
   
  
_“Much.”_  
  
  
  
“Baby... _girl_?” you parrot quietly.  
  
  
  
_What the absolute fuck?!_  
  
  
  
You feel his breath on your neck as you get more and more anxious.  
  
  
  
“Loosen up. Let's enjoy ourselves huh?” Mingyu suggests before dancing quite rhythmically as he backs up to give you space  
  
  
  
You start to relax as your body gets more loose, and soon you sync perfectly with Mingyu as the music continues to play. You turn to face him as you rotate your hips and hold your arms over your head. You spin around and arch your back while shaking your ass, which only makes Mingyu even more interested as he holds your hips.  
  
  
  
“When Vernon told me that you were here, I didn't believe him at all! But seeing is _definitely_ believing. You look...really good Y/N.”  
  
   
  
“Thanks...I guess,” you blush as you feel Mingyu get closer to you, but you start to get nervous again as you look away. Mingyu smiles at that before taking your chin and having you look at him.  
  
   
  
_Ohfuck,ohfuck, what is he doing?!_  
  
  
  
Mingyu gets closer to you, lessening the gap between you both, but in a split second you hurry and shove him away before running off the dancefloor. You hurry upstairs up to Rina’s room and decide that maybe you could hide out there until the party is over.  
  
  
  
Once you are inside, you quickly leave and close the door while crying out an apology to the couple having a steamy sex session inside. You blow a breath and decide that maybe you should go home as you walk away from the door, but before you can get to the staircase, you are grabbed and pinned against a wall.  
  
  
  
“Y/N…”  
  
  
  
“V-Vernon…!”  
  
  
  
Vernon scans you over with an expression you can't quite read as he places one hand against the wall and the other on your hip “Why are you avoiding me you? You scared of me or sum’?”  
  
  
  
You shake your head as Vernon gets closer, his lips ghosting over yours as you gulp yet again.  
  
  
  
“You smell good. _Really_ good,” he says in a husky and low voice. His hand moves to your lower back and lightly caresses your ass, making you stutter “T-Thank you?”  
  
  
  
“Why so tense gorgeous?”  
  
  
  
_Gorgeous? Oh what the–_  
  
  
  
You can't think straight with all this craziness going on as you begin to feel light-headed “I'm a little queasy is all. T-Too much...party food...u-um…”  
  
  
  
Your phone vibrates in your pocket as you quickly take it out and see Rina has texted you. You reply and put your phone away before placing your hands on Vernon’s chest.  
  
  
  
_Damn, he's built. What the fuck Y/N?! No!_  
  
   
  
“I...uh...um...I have to go now. Rina needs me downstairs.”  
  
   
  
As you try to push Vernon away he grabs both your wrists and pins them above your head to the wall.  
  
   
  
“W-What are you–”  
  
   
  
“Shhh,” Vernon whispers as he leaves butterfly kisses on your neck. You whimper once you feel his lips press soft, gentle kisses down your neckline as you moan ever so softly. You can smell a faint scent of alcohol on his breath as you gulp.  
  
   
  
“V-Vernon...I-I have to...ah...g-go,” you whine softly as your knees buckle as Vernon whispers before nipping your ear “ _Beg_ me, so you can go.”  
  
  
  
“You're _drunk_.” You emphasize the word in hopes that the realization will dawn on the boy that this isn't a good thing to do while inebriated, _especially_ when it wasn't consensual.  
  
  
  
Vernon stops before slowly tilting his head. He tilts it left then right, left then right, almost as if he's taunting you before he smiles smugly.  
  
  
  
You bite your lip as you feel a weird sensation pool in between your legs as you feel Vernon’s knee slip between them and rub your crotch through your jeans. You gasp softly and look at him in shock, but you can't deny that just maybe...this might actually feel... _good_.  
  
  
  
“Ah...oh…”  
  
  
  
“ _Beg_ me Y/N.”  
  
  
  
You feel his hand slowly slide up your shirt as your breath hitches before you give in “P-Please let me go!”  
  
  
  
Vernon continues to kiss your neck “Please let me go... _who_?”  
  
  
  
Your body is literally on fire as Vernon continues his indecent ministrations upon your body. You feel a wet sensation on your neck as you whine in need, but you know this can't continue. So against your better judgement, you give Vernon what he wants.  
  
  
  
“V-Vernon!”  
  
  
  
He starts to press his knee up harder into your crotch “ _Again_.”  
  
  
  
You bite your lip and lean your head back as you arch yourself into Vernon's body “Vernon!”  
  
  
  
Vernon looks into your eyes and unpins your wrists while placing one last kiss on your neck before stepping away. You look at him and feel like you may just melt as he smirks “Go ahead...before I _change_ my mind.”  
  
  
  
He lets you go as you hold your neck before haltingly moving away. You keep your eyes on him and that beautiful face—  
  
  
  
_Beautiful?! Oh hell no!_  
  
  
  
You quickly head downstairs before seeing Rina at the door as she lets guests out. “Bye bye, thank you all for coming! Oh Y/N,  there you are!”  
  
  
  
“Y-Yeah, here I am. What's going on? Why is everyone leaving?”  
  
  
  
Rina laughs at you as the last of the guests leave, “It's already 9:30PM; the party started at like 6PM remember?”  
  
  
  
You mentally slap yourself as you think about all the time you spent running away from your childhood bullies, that you didn't get to really enjoy yourself at your own best friend's birthday party.  
  
  
  
“Plus this wasn't the big event of the evening! The _real_ event is supposed to happen in about an hour, but only a _certain_ few _know_ about it.”  
  
  
  
You look at Rina with a raised brow as she explains “Remember your invitation, well if you looked inside, you'll see there was a mini chess piece that held a special message inside.”  
  
  
  
You decide to look in your invitation just as Vernon is coming downstairs. Your eyes both meet as you blush before looking away “Vernon! Just the guy I wanted to see! Hey so…”  
  
  
  
You read the special invitation as Rina speaks to Vernon. Your eyes widen as you cover your mouth in shock “Rina!”  
  
  
  
Your best friend skips over as you hiss quietly “A _lingerie_ party?! Are you mental?!”  
  
  
  
Rina giggles “I told you that if you don't get laid, I'd be disappointed. Besides, it's _my_ birthday and _yours_ is coming up in 2 weeks, so this should be a great present. Plus I got you something, but you can't see it unless you stay for the second part of the party.”  
  
  
  
You groan in displeasure and whine as you do small stomps like a child “Whhyyy RiRi, whhyyy?!”  
  
  
  
“Stop it. It's time you had some fun, and ever since you ditched Taeyong, you've been very distant.”  
  
  
  
“Please,” you sigh “don't mention him.”  
  
  
  
“Then stay and have fun with me! I promise it'll be fun, and who knows maybe you'll meet a new Mr. Right tonight.” Rina smiles and winks as she holds your hands with pleading eyes.  
  
  
  
“You know I don't have any lingerie or pajamas right?” you point out as you gesture to yourself.  
  
  
  
“Don't worry sweetness! You and I can hop in your car, get some things from your place, and come back here in time for the start of the party. We won't be gone long at all.”

* * *

 

You nod excitedly at Rina’s suggestion, making her squeal in excitement. “You won't regret this babe, _promise_.”  

 

You grab your keys with a smirk “Then let's bolt.”

 

You both head to the car and get in. Right as you start the engine, a third voice speaks “Mind if I tag along?”

 

You look to see S.Coups opening up the back car door and getting in the backseat  “Sure!”

 

You glare at Rina as she openly accepts the unwanted invitation “That's not a problem is it...Y/N?” S.Coups asks with a genuine smile that makes your heart beat like crazy as you sigh in defeat “No... it's _fine_ ; come on.”

 

He gives a polite thanks as all of you buckle up before you leave Rina’s driveway. Rina is busy texting Jaehyun and making aroused faces, while you and S.Coups enjoy the ride back to your house.

 

“So where we headed?” S.Coups asks with a smile as you reply simply “My place; I'm staying over at Rina's tonight.”

 

“Oh, really? Sounds fun!”

 

Rina stops texting “Yeah! Everyone who received a mini chess piece in their invitation was invited to the lingerie/pajama after party I planned out! If you got one, you're in.”

 

S.Coups leans back making himself comfortable “Sounds like you went all out Rina; should be a good time.”

 

Rina smiles at the compliment as you turn on your street. You pull into your driveway as you turn off the engine, but before you can even get your seatbelt off, Rina is already making her way in the house.

 

“Hey! R-Rina! Don't just leave me out here!” you cry out, but Rina simply replies “I got this! I'll be right out with some stuff for you; trust your best friend's judgment yea?”

 

You huff as you sit back down in the driver's seat, but soon you hear a car door shut and another one open. You roll your eyes once you see that S.Coups is no longer in the backseat and is now in the passenger’s seat.

 

He smiles at you only for you to wryly smile back as you look at your phone. The silence is awkward between the both of you until it is broken “So...Y/N...how ya been?”

 

You continue to look at your phone “I've been good. How about you?”

 

“I've been good, thanks for asking.”

 

The silence returns as you continue to look at things on your phone until S.Coups breaks the silence again.

 

“So did you have fun at the party?”

 

“Yeah, I did. Did you?”

 

“It was a great party. Rina insisted on me and the rest of the guys to show too, and I'm really happy she did. It's good to see you aga—”

 

“Let's get one thing straight,” you put your phone down “we aren't friends. So don't try acting all buddy buddy with me just because I've been gone almost 10 years; I still don't like any of you.”

 

S.Coups blinks, a bit surprised until you face him with those same eyes, but this time they show how serious you are. He smirks as he comes to the realization “You’re still mad about the things that happened from when we were kids huh?”

 

“Damn right! You guys gave me hell for nearly 3 years, and now you think you can just give some charming smiles to make me swoon over you?! Yeah right.”

 

“Look Y/N, I'm sorry ok? I was young and stupid, but I'm...no, _we_ aren't those same knuckleheads ok?”

 

You turn your nose up “Well _we_ don't accept your apology; fuck off.”

 

S.Coups furrows his brows “ _We_?”

 

You hurry and scroll your phone gallery before shoving the phone in his face “Yes! _We_ don't accept your apology, asshole.”

 

S.Coups looks at the picture before stifling a laugh “Oh my god! Is that the bunny toy that we took from you? Wow, you sure can hold a grudge girl.”

 

You snatch your phone away “You did more than take Petunia and you know it! My grandma luckily was able to get her fixed—even though she had to use old quilt fabric—after _you,_ four assholes ripped her limb from limb! So if anyone deserves an apology it's her!”

 

S.Coups rubs his nape “Your... _grandmother_?”

 

“No you dummy, _Petunia!_ My stuffed bunny!”

 

S.Coups forms an “o” shape with his lips and nods his head before sitting back as you cross your arms and pout just like when you were a little girl; the same little girl that left them behind as children.  You wonder what is taking Rina so long as you hear the car door open and see that S.Coups is walking towards your front door, so you hurry out the car after him.

 

“What are you doing?!” You hiss at him so you're not too loud as he simply replies “Waiting for you to come let me in. I owe someone special to you an apology right?”

 

You don't know what to say as you knit your brows at S.Coups before unlocking the door, but you quickly regret your decision as you open the door. “What in hell’s bells?!”

 

“Ahhh, it hurts! Oppa, ah,” Rina cries out with a moan as Minhyun growls “Damn it RiRi hold still; damn it’s so tight, just a little more!”

 

S.Coups looks at you with a questionable look before you clear your throat “Ahem! So happy to see I can trust my best friend’s ‘judgment’, huh Rina?!”

 

Without warning, a mixture of screams and tangled limbs unwinding comically, you stifle the need to laugh as much as you can. Dongho is the first to jump up from the dysfunctional game of Twister.

 

“Awww, Y/N, we were just about to win with Rina’s help!” Dongho’s girlfriend—Lizzy—whines as she is being crushed by her friend Nana—Minki’s girlfriend.

 

“Sorry honey, but Rina was _supposed_ to be getting my clothes, not showing you all her flexibility skills?” you say with a giggle as Rina gets up and fixes her clothes.

 

“I’ll have you know that I'm a shoe-in for the next Olympics!” Rina laughs as she playfully hits you with a cute pout “Come on, we don't wanna be late back to your house; plus, I'm kind of hungry for a pizza.”

 

Rina smiles before turning behind you and pointing at S.Coups and Dongho who both give each other a certain look. You feel some tension and decide to try and de-escalate it, but you are suddenly surprised.

 

“Hey there hobbit, how's everything going?” Dongho chuckles as he and S.Coups do a brief bro shake and hug. “All good this way; how about you Dongho?”

 

“Can’t complain man. So...how's your mom?” Dongho asks earnestly which makes you wonder. S.Coups gives him a wry smile “She’s...fighting…”.

 

You standby wondering what they mean as Rina whispers “Coups mom has been in a coma for a while now.” You nod in understanding and form your lips into an “o” shape as you look to see Dongho grip S.Coups shoulder.

 

“It'll all work out Coups; just stay positive alright?”

 

S.Coups nods and smiles before Rina taps you and jerks her head towards your room. You understand as you wave to S.Coups to come on, but your older brother raises his brow.

 

“So what's up with you guys?” he asks suspiciously as S.Coups chuckles “I owe someone an apology, and I've come to give it to them.”

 

“Oh?” Dongho knits his brows “And just who might this ‘someone’ be?”

 

S.Coups looks at you for confirmation as you walk over and sigh “He wants to apologize to Petunia oppa.” The rest of your brothers soon join behind Dongho as Minki leans on the older’s shoulder “You know Coups, we _should_ personally kick your ass for how you hurt our sister back then.”

 

S.Coups puts his head down in shame “I was young and stupid back then hyungs. I'm here to make amends and earn Y/N forgiveness; if she'll grant me that.”

 

You see S.Coups give you a sweet smile, and you instantly feel your heart flutter before speeding things along “I've heard enough so...you're forgiven; let's just get my stuff so we can leave?”

 

You grab S.Coups’s hand and drag him up to your room and close the door. Your former bully looks around your room, smiling at your anime and KPOP paraphernalia, as you join Rina in your closet.

 

“Sit on the bed and touch nothin’, alright?” you instruct as he diligently nods and obeys. “Nice space.”

 

You smile at his compliment with your back turned as you see Rina going through your drawers “All this stuff still has tags on it?! For Christ sakes honey, why do we even go shopping?”

 

You shrug as she glares at you, but unbeknownst to you, S.Coups is looking around your room and has picked up a photo of a once happier you and your ex. He knits his brows at the way you smile with him, and deep down he wonders about if things would have been different if you didn't leave.

 

“I...don't think I can do this Rina,” you say insecurely as your best friend turns to see you leaning against the closet door in thought.

 

“Ohhhh no! No, no, no, no, you can't back out now honey! Talk to me, why are you hesitant?” Rina asks with warmth in her voice as you and her both sit down next to one another. Your eyes tear as you show her your Facebook feed; the date of when you and Taeyong first met is shown.

 

Rina frowns before sighing “I completely forgot you both met at my birthday party last year; I'm such a bad friend.”

 

“No honey, you're not! I just...don't know how to forget him,” you say with a sad smile. You and Taeyong had been dating for about a year until rumors started to spread about him cheating on you.

 

At first, you stood by his side through it all, but then you were sent a video of him having sex with a girl that you had issues with at school. You were so embarrassed that you completely stopped dealing with Taeyong immediately, but that didn't make it hurt any less.

 

“Aww Y/N sweetie, I'm really sorry. Look, if you don't want to come to the pajama party—”

 

“No,” you interject with a wave of your hand “it’s ok.”

 

Rina looks at you with a questionable look as you sigh before standing up “Maybe this could be the start of something good; there are no accidents, just hidden reasons.”

 

You smile at your best friend as you walk out the closet, but your smile fades as you see what S.Coups is doing; your heart grows warm at the sight.

 

“Hey, Petunia...um…” S.Coups rubs his nape “I’m sorry for being such a damn tyrant back then; I'm different now, and I'd like to be friends if that's ok with you and Y/N.”

 

You cross your arms and clear your throat “That sounds...ok.”

 

S.Coups blushes once he sees you and stutters “Um...I was just...uh…”. You giggle as you approach him and gently take Petunia from his hands; you put Petunia’s nose to your ear and cutely pretend she can talk.

 

“What’d she say?” he asks with a smile as you return the expression.

 

“She said she forgives you.”

 

You smile before walking over to your dresser and putting Petunia back; you inform S.Coups that you'll be leaving once you finish packing your stuff. He nods and lets you and Rina finish, but you feel your jeans are too hot, so you decide to change into a pair of [ shorts ](https://gloimg.drlcdn.com/L/pdm-product-pic/Clothing/2017/05/26/goods-img/1500863882162832890.jpg).

 

Once you are both done, you fix your shorts and grab your keys and phone. You motion for S.Coups and Rina to leave so you can close the door, and you all head downstairs to the car.

 

You hurry over to your older brothers, giving them all hugs and kisses while assuring them you'll be back after school on Monday. Right before you are about to leave, Dongho stops you and takes you to the kitchen.

 

“Mom called…”

 

You instantly frown before rolling your eyes “Can’t we do this _after_ I return?”

 

“Come on, Y/N,” Dongho pleads “just this once, can't you forgive and move on? You only get _one_ mother, you know?”

 

You sigh before kissing Dongho’s cheek “We’re going to be late oppa; I’ll see you Monday afternoon.”

 

You rush out of the kitchen and practically jump into the car before handing your bag to Rina in the back seat—you don't remember saying she should sit back there—as S.Coups is already in the passenger seat.

 

You see Dongho standing in the doorway and give him a tight-lipped smile as you wave and back out of the driveway. Once you start driving back to Rina’s house, you can't help but wonder why your mother hadn't called you...until now.

 

“Hey doll,” Rina says as she lays down on the back seat “read the text I sent you.”

 

You read the text, and your eyes widen. You look at S.Coups as he chills during the ride before whining internally.

 

From: Rina boo

_Hey, chick! So I just wanted to let you know I invited SVT to the party as well as a few more pieces of man candy. Lucas instantly jumped when I told him you'd be there, and Jungkook—as well as Jimin—were excited to see you. Oh and of course I.M. was absolutely stoked. Y/N, after tonight, you'll be having one of these delectable guys on your arm and will be like ‘Taeyong who?’._

 

_Oh, and btw, the party is going to be at my dad’s mansion in Beverly Hills; here is the address so you can do GPS._

 

_XOXO_

 

“Whyyyy Rina?” you say mentally as you huff and pout. You finally arrived at the [ mansion ](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/C8k_flLWsAEI21Q.jpg), and you honestly had forgotten how beautiful it was as you step out of your car. Rina puts her arm around your shoulder as your lips part “Yep. I always keep forgetting my friend is rich.”

 

“I'm not rich; my parents just made smart choices,” she chuckles and kisses your cheek. S.Coups takes in the sight as you all walk in, but soon you are nearly tackled while joining in the squeals of excitement.

 

“[ Lisa ](https://iitsgaiaa.tumblr.com/post/174980093286) , [ Jennie ](https://78.media.tumblr.com/b3d86ba53143a82b27e43b23358256e6/tumblr_oz9gnyX6Up1w25qsso1_1280.jpg), oh my god what are you doing here?!” you ask as Lisa hugs you once more “We finished our semesters, so we decided to spend the next 3 weeks at home!”

 

Jennie then wraps her arm around your neck “Plus your birthday just so _happened_ to fit into our vacation; so we figured we'd be here for that too.”

 

You poke your lips out playfully and hum coyly as you all giggle giddily “We miss you guys so much; it is hardly the same, but RiRi makes it work.”

 

Rina pretends to shed a tear as you all laugh and enter the house together. S.Coups follows you into the house, but soon he bumps into his friends as well. “Yo, where the hell you go? We were like calling your ass?” Vernon scolds as S.Coups bites his lips and motions to you.

 

You are too busy to even notice their eyes on you as Mingyu simply smirks “And once again hyung, you beat us all.”

 

S.Coups simply chuckles “Nothing happened. We all just went to her house so she could get some things; plus I spoke to Dongho.”

 

“How is he?” Wonwoo asks with his eyes trained on you as Vernon mimics him.

 

“He’s great, and honestly…” S.Coups and you meet eyes, causing you to smile shyly and push your hair behind your ear as your friends pull you away while giggling like little girls.

 

“I’m happy I decided to go.” After about 30 minutes of waiting for all the guests to arrive, Rina stands up and calls everyone to the living room. You, Jennie, and Lisa along with four other girls that you are also friends with—[ Nancy ](https://mcdoniestuff.tumblr.com/post/175215824968/like-or-reblog) , [ Somi ](https://feverkpop.tumblr.com/post/174272546386) , [ Annie ](http://chungha101.tumblr.com/post/161612642405/news-chungha-for-international-bnt) , and [ Wendy ](http://bubbleflexe.tumblr.com/post/170277168043/wendy-in-bad-boy)— all sit on the large couch together, talking about what to expect.

 

As you sit and talk you suddenly feel someone tap your shoulder and when you turn around you instantly smile.

 

“Hi Y/N.”

 

“Hi [ I.M ](https://i.imgur.com/FHSBKHa.png),” you blush at the way his deep voice says your name as he takes your hand and kisses it. He looked sexy as usual rocking his blue and yellow GIRL POWER hoodie, ripped jeans, and blue and white Jordans.

 

“You look amazing,” he compliments with a polite kiss to your hand, which causes you to sweetly smile. “Thank you; you look good as well.”

 

I.M. smiles before biting his lip “Honestly I was really surprised when Rina told me you'd be here since you haven't really been as outgoing; it’s good to see you having a little fun.”

 

You smile and blush again “Well I hope you'll be fun for me; I've kinda missed hanging with you.”

 

“‘Kinda’?” I.M quirks his brow, but you hurry and rephrase.

 

“I meant that I missed you since you transferred upstate; how is it by the way?”

 

I.M. rolls his eyes “Boring and not fun; I miss being a regular delinquent every once in a while.”

 

You giggle as he laughs before he takes your hand in his “Damn girl, I missed your smile.”

 

“Ditto,” you affirm as you look into those gorgeous obsidian orbs of his. You soon hear Rina start to speak as I.M. leans his head on your lap.

 

“Good evening everyone! Welcome to the more adult section of my party; when I call your name, please hand me your chess piece. Once I have received your piece, I will then give you an Ace playing card that will determine what team you will be on.”

 

Everyone seems ready for this as I.M. is the first to be called “See you later beautiful.” You blush as he kisses your hand before he goes up and gives his chess piece to Rina.

 

Lisa leans over to you as you both look at I.M and he smiles at you. You swoon as Lisa speaks “Mm mm mm! That boy knows he's sexy; bless his parents for making him.”

 

“Alright, now stand over there and wait for further instruction,” Rina instructs.

 

You giggle at that, but then two hands wrap around your eyes causing you to squeal in surprise.

 

“Guess who,” says another deep voice making you giggle. You hear Somi chuckling as you take guesses before ultimately getting each one wrong—you were playing coy.

 

Lucas uncovers your eyes and simply laughs as you playfully hit him; you both laugh and start to catch up a bit.  “Hey uh, Y/N, I just wanted to say sorry...about Taeyong...you know?”

 

“Oh,” you smile sadly “there's no need Lucas. I want to just have fun tonight and forget he exists.”

 

Lucas then smirks and sticks his tongue out—making himself look absolutely sexy—which you definitely notice “Then how about tonight we act like he doesn't exist... together?”

 

You smile as he holds your hand softly while biting his lip “I'd like that very much; gets lonely trying to forget someone haha.” He flashes you a sweet but sexy smile as Rina calls his name next.

 

Annie nudges you “Look at you catchin’ eyes and turning heads girl!”

 

You laugh at her words as you sigh “I missed this Annie; being able to have fun without the regret.”

 

Your friend warmly smiles before putting her arm around “Aww sweetie! Well if it means anything I'm glad that Jennie, Lisa, and I decided to make the trip. I hate I wasn't here to be your shoulder to cry on because of that jerk.”

 

You smile at your friend’s compassion as Somi comes to sit beside you and holds up her phone “Enough sappiness girls, let's make memories! Say ‘turn up’!”

 

Rina hurries to join in the picture as you all throw up peace signs, stick out your tongues, poke out your lips and flick off the camera sexily. Wendy takes out her phone next and begins to go live on Facebook as Nancy lays on her lap and surfs the net.

 

You look in your pocket mirror to make sure your makeup is still on point, but you slightly jump when you hear a familiar voice.

 

“Stop before the mirror cracks.” You frown at Jimin’s words as Jungkook adds “Your beauty is too much for it to take.”

 

You smirk at their cockiness as they both lean over the couch. Jungkook takes a few selfies with you on his phone, while Jimin posts a nice pic of you on Instagram and tags you as wifey material.

 

You all laugh and talk about the party from earlier until Rina calls their names last and they stand together with all the other guys. Rina claps her hands before speaking once more.

 

“Alright girls. Now it’s your turn to give me your chess pieces and take the cards that have your name on them; once you get your card, join your team and then I'll explain the rest.”

 

You all follow Rina’s instructions and soon you are in two groups of four. Rina walks over to join you, Jennie, and Lisa, and Wendy, Nancy, Annie, and Somi stand together.

 

You all face the guys as Rina prepares to explain “Now which one of you received either a black King piece or a white Queen piece?”

 

You and Wendy raise your hands as Mingyu and Jimin raise their hands. “Alright, if you received those pieces, then that makes you a team leader of the team you are on now, but once I announce the second part things will switch up just a bit.”

 

You all watch as Rina goes into a room and comes back out with a black box in one hand and a red one in the other “On my right and left are two rooms each; when I finish speaking you are to go into the room that has the same sign as your card on the door. You will get prepared and slip on the pajamas I have provided within these colored boxes.”

 

Everyone smiles in anticipation as the guys all whistle from being impressed at Rina’s preparation. You and the rest of the girls all giggle as Rina places the box back in the room.

 

“Alright, guys _and_ girls, find your rooms.”

 

You all scatter and quickly get to your rooms; you all giggle and conversate excitedly about once you enter the Ace of Clubs [ room ](https://rirh.net/wp-content/uploads/2018/02/victorian-bedroom-sets-elegant-victorian-bedroom-furniture-of-victorian-bedroom-sets.jpg) and see how beautifully it is decorated.

 

“Alright ladies, gather round,” Rina starts “I’m about to reveal the second part for you; the other teams have instructions too, so don't worry.”

 

You all listen as she grabs two boxes from the closet and opens it revealing cute and very sexy lingerie [ sets ](https://i.imgur.com/GUGDZJq.jpg) for your team as well as the others for example. You all smile at one another—making some pretty perverted faces— as Rina continues explaining.

 

“You are all to put on the lingerie set that has your name on it; the colors bear a certain significance, which you will see after you are dressed.”

 

She then walks over the boudoir and shows you a different array of makeup, hairstyling supplies, and other cosmetic items, “There is a shower to the right that is filled with items Bath and Body Works in case you feel you need to ‘freshen up’. The shower fits up to four people and there is also a tub, but that's not to be used until morning for possible aches and pains.”

 

You all catch the hidden meaning when Rina winks and some of you snicker and stifle laughter “Other than that, get ready and let's have fun; I really wanted everyone to enjoy themselves for my birthday, so let's make it something to remember.”

 

You all cheer and scatter to the showers or the boudoir to start preparing; you look in the mirror as Rina sits beside you with a smirk “I think you should ditch the curls Y/N .”

 

You quirk your brow at her suggestion as she turns you to the mirror and puts her hands in your hair thoughtfully “Hmm…”

 

“What do you have in mind, _Captain_ Rina?” you giggle as she whispers playfully making you bite your lip in anticipation “Something that is bound to have you barely able to walk out of here in the morning; you'll be needing that bath I mentioned.”

 

You both look in the mirror as you hand Rina a comb and plug up a flat iron, as you grab a special combination of eyeshadow.

 

Lisa grabs her phone and turns on “All Hands on Deck” by Tinashe before starting to dance around with Jennie as you smirk knowingly at Rina “Surprise me sunbae.” Once you all have made the necessary preparations, Rina starts to pass out matching Satin [ robes ](https://i.imgur.com/ObM6XaT.jpg) to cover your lingerie. You put yours on and tastefully reveal your chest but not your cleavage—an effective way of teasing that can trigger someone’s imagination—as you check over your [ hair ](http://www.diybeautytutorials.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/11/youtube-pinterest-1.png) and [ makeup ](http://www.herstylecode.com/wp-content/uploads/2016/12/smokey-eye-makeup-ideas-1.jpg).

 

Once everybody is ready, Rina beckons you over to her “Hey, do me a favor?”

 

You furrow your brow as she gently leads you to the door; she holds out some money in her hand—a $20 bill “I need you to take this to Jungkook for me.” You look at her questionably “Hey, don't get the wrong idea, I owe him from a favor he did for me a while back.”

 

You shrug and decide it’s best not to ask questions as you open the door and leave the room. You remember that Jungkook was on the Spades team and knock on the door and wait for an answer.

 

The door opens, and all you feel is regret when a certain sharp tooth [ boy ](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/d2/82/a1/d282a1ad767116257b41a17ade4e9988.gif) stands in the doorway “Well, well, well; look who it is.”

 

Your eyes wander over his athletic, toned figure and dance over his beautiful tan skin; you bite your lip before snapping out of your trance and realizing who this boy was to you.

 

“I came to give something to Jungkook...from Rina,” you hold out the money to show him.

 

Mingyu’s eyes wander over your appearance and you swear that you've now stripped naked from his looks alone as you put your hands up in an attempt to block his view and look away with a slight blush.

 

“So...why did you run away earlier, huh?”

 

You decide not to answer “Look, I just came to give Jungkook something Mingyu; I'm not here to entertain you.”

 

The tall boy simply smirks “Aww, but you entertained my boy though; so why not add me on?”

 

“Are you serious? Look Mingyu, if you think I'm some slut, then you need a drastic reality check; besides, I only entertain guys who interest me.”

  


You suddenly feel a hand on your arm and are pulled close as Mingyu closes the door, leaving you both in the hallway. You gulp as your eyes widen at the close proximity between you both as he gently pushes you up against the wall.

 

“So you are saying that if I interest you, you’ll... _entertain_ me?”

 

You can feel his breath hit your face “T-That wasn't what I said dammit—”

 

“But you were implying it right? Why else would you still be here Y/N?.” Mingyu interrogates you, his tone going lower the more he speaks, but then he pauses and smirks at you “You still haven't left yet…”

 

“That’s because—wait...why I am I explaining myself to you?” you conclude as you narrow your eyes and show attitude “Last time I checked, I was grown, and even if I _was_ interested—which I'm _not_ —it wouldn't be you who interests me.”

 

Mingyu chuckles “Oh really?”

 

“Yeah,” you push Mingyu away from you “ _really_.”

 

He gives you a sexy but devilish smile before getting closer again, but this time you hold your hand out and place your palm against his chest to block him; sadly it doesn't do you much good.

 

“Why are you blocking me? It's obvious you are interested; so let's entertain each other,” he says in a deep tone before taking hold of your wrist. You are about to retort, but you soon lose your train of thought when Mingyu slowly drags your hand down his chest to his stomach and brings it back up even slower.

 

“Still not interested?” he smirks

 

You lick your lips before huffing “Nope…”

 

“Really? Then why are you still touching me?” he questions with a smug smile, and then you notice that Mingyu was no longer holding your wrist or touching you at all anymore.

 

You quickly snatch your hand away before being turned to face the wall as he wraps an arm around you. You feel that same hot feeling from before with Vernon as Mingyu’s other hand slowly runs up your thigh.

 

“You suck at this, you know Y/N.”

 

You stutter “S-Suck at what?”

 

His hand gently squeezes your thigh before moving up further as he whispers hotly in your ear “Lying.”

 

He gently takes away the money from your hand before backing up and smiling at you, looking like a cute puppy. You kiss your teeth at his silliness before walking away frustrated until Mingyu calls your name.

 

“Hey, Y/N?”

 

You turn around and snap “What?”

 

Mingyu then bites his lip as he looks you over once “Even if you _aren't_ interested, that doesn't mean I'm not.”

 

You roll your eyes before walking back to your team room as you internally roar before closing the door.

 

 _Ugh...I hate him so FUCKING much_!


	2. Game On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The games are about to begin and the first vote is coming; what will you choose Y/N?

After returning back to the room, Rina messages the other teams and tells them all to meet back in the living [ room ](https://st.hzcdn.com/simgs/7f31054700315cf4_4-5966/contemporary-living-room.jpg) . You hear all the boys conversations amongst each other outside the door, but your team and Wendy’s team have yet to come out.

“Remember to build the excitement ladies; I wanna see multiple boners once we enter that room,” Rina instructs.

You all giggle as both of your teams leave both rooms simultaneously, and when you step into the room, all the guys’ eyes widen at your collective beauty. You all smile, giving sexy and sweet looks as you stand across from the boys.

You see I.M. and Mingyu whispering to one another as they bite and lick their lips sexily and gaze at you. A simple flip of your hair is all it takes for Vernon to smirk deviously once he meets eyes with you, but when you roll your eyes, you don't realize how much you turn every guy in the room on.

S.Coups has to close his mouth once you lock eyes, and Wonwoo crosses his arms looking at you—feigning disinterest— but you know better as you smirk at him

“Damn, looking sexy!” Lucas exclaims as you seductively put your arms around Rina as she smirks and rubs your thigh “Thank you, but I had some help.”

You kiss Rina’s cheek and make her giggle as she begins to explain the next part.

“Alright, so I see everyone is dressed to kill, so now it’s time to put together the Round 1 game teams; everyone listens up carefully.”

Rina walks over to you and takes hold of your shoulders. She whispers in your ear and you give everyone a sexy smirk before pulling your robe down just a bit.

All the guys do little whistles and catcalls when you show your beautiful shoulders as Rina whispers once more to you and you nod your head in understanding. You pull up your robe before sauntering over to I.M. and standing in front of him.

“Damn,” I.M muses as you smile at him.

“Like what you see?” you ask while biting your lip as he steps closer “Hell yea.”

“As you can see, Y/N has on a strapless bra and is wearing the color black, while I.M. is wearing black pajama pants. If you are wearing a strapless black or strapless red bra, then your partner will be wearing pajama pants of the same color. The same goes for strapped bras and boxer shorts; now find your partners, but remember these teams will switch up by my preference.”

Everyone joins with their respective partners, and Rina takes the time to write down all the [pairings](https://i.imgur.com/yv59dot.png) and comprises new teams from them. The new teams all sit together as Rina announces all the games they’ll be playing.

“Ok, so the games will be: Never Have I Ever, a kissing contest, Seven Minutes in Heaven; a sexy twist on Truth or Dare, and Capture the Flag.”

Everyone starts to laugh at Rina’s game choices as she shakes her head “Laugh now children, but I'm a firm believer in keeping this simple until the end; someone is going to get their brains fucked out, that's a promise.”

The laughter continues as Rina explains the rules of the overall process “After Round 1 games are over, you will go back to your original teams for the Round 2 games, and then we’ll have a brief chill break before Round 3, which will basically be every man/woman for themselves.”

She walks over to a drawer in the kitchen and pulls out what looks to be a hand buzzer button—the kind you see in game shows when someone has their answer for the question—which was a bit...strange?

Every time anyone of you either chicken out or decide to bitch and complain, I will pound this buzzer and you will be penalized and punished by another team member of my choosing; so don't be scared babies, it will lead to worse things.”

Everyone nods in understanding as Rina places the buzzer on the center table. The excitement grows in the air as everyone gets prepared.

“Alright, the first game is Never Have I Ever; the rules are simple to follow. You must say ‘never have I ever’ and say what it is you've never done; you must hold up ten fingers and if you have done something dirty that another player mentions, you must put a finger down. Whichever team has the most fingers up between its players wins and will move onto the final round.”

You all watch as Rina draws a diagram on her dry erase board “The first lineup will be Spades Vs Diamonds and Clubs Vs Hearts; the teams who win will face off against each other and the overall losing team will have to do something ‘special’ for the overall winning team.”

Rina has everyone gather on the living room floor in a circle “Alright, remember you will be penalized if you don't play along; have fun and let's play!”

Your team meets up with the Hearts team as you all sit across from each other on the floor; you sit next to I.M., who simply bites his lip at you and smiles when your eyes meet.

“Alright,” Jimin starts “shall we begin?”

“Who is going first?” Annie asks. You look at Rina as she smirks before speaking “Never have I ever….went down on someone during class or detention.”

Annie scoffs “Really? Is that all you got RiRi?”

All of sudden you see Jungkook and Jimin sheepishly put their fingers down before you all burst into laughter “Wooo! I knew you two were freaky! So class or detention?” Rina laughs as you hit Jungkook’s arm.

“Class,” Jimin says with a nonchalant shrug.

Jungkook gives a smug smirk “Detention.”

“Kookie how could you do such a thing?”

Jungkook simply bites his lip and looks at you suggestively before replying “You make it sound like I’m so damn innocent Y/N; I'm old enough.”

You feel your cheeks get hot as he leans to your ear and caresses your thigh “Do I need to prove it to you?”

You are about to answer before I.M. clears his throat and glares at Jungkook “Okaaay, who’s next?” With a wink, Jungkook moves his hand and adjusts his position.

I.M. curls his lip at his advance towards you and gets a bit closer to you without you noticing.

“I’ll go next;” Nancy chirps “Never have I ever...gotten or given a handjob in public.

Rina, Jimin, Lucas, Annie—along with a reluctant you—raise their hands as you all laugh like hyenas.

“Y/N, Really?!” I.M. gasps in surprise as you bite your lip and push your hair behind your ear “It was while I was in NYC. My ex-boyfriend—AJ—and I were feeling bold on an empty subway, but we never went past touching haha.”

Everyone catcalls and moves their eyebrows suggestively as you dismiss them playfully and continue your game. The game seems like it may never end, but your team wins by a landslide.

Jimin whines at how Annie screwed them all in the end, causing her to pounce on him, as everyone gets ready for the last two teams to face off—yours and Mingyu’s.

Your eyes meet with the tall fanged boy along with the perfect smiled New Yorker that is Vernon; you take a deep breath and let it out slowly as your team meets up with theirs.

Jennie and Lisa sit next to you as Rina prepares the scores of the first round. The three of you admire the four handsome men before you as they speak amongst themselves.

“Mmm, Mingyu is so damn sexy; I'd love to climb that tree,” Lisa giggles as you and Jennie snicker. Vernon looks over at you before smirking knowingly as you simply ignore him but continue to glance his way.

“Ooh, looks like someone has the attention of a certain set of pearly whites,” Jennie teases as you roll your eyes.

“As if,” you flip your hair “he used to be my childhood bully along with the rest of his little buddies; he ain't nothin’ I'm in interested in.”

Jennie giggles at your stubbornness as she leans on your shoulder and whispers “Bet if you two fucked, you'd see him a bit differently honey.”

You smack your lips at that and make your friend giggle more “You’re so damn hard to get; when you gonna loosen up and—”

“Get over Taeyong?”

“Not how I was saying it exactly but yes honey, when?”

You sigh and prepare to reply, but Rina cuts you off “Alright guys and girls! Great job to the winning teams of Clubs and Spades, but now it is time to close the round with one final game of NHIE. After the winning team is announced, I will soon start the kissing contest portion.”

Everyone prepares, but Rina soon cuts in “Remember how I said that the teams will switch up to my preference? Well, the original teams will go head to head with one another for the last game of NHIE, meaning it will be girls vs guys.”

The boys all exclaim excitedly and high five each other as the girl put their thumbs down and make ugly faces—though still sexy nonetheless.

“Team Spades and Team Clubs will face off, but the rules have changed just a bit. Whichever team wins, their team leader will receive a sexy lap dance from the leader of the losing team.”

Everyone exclaims as you look at Rina incredulously “I should've bought a pack of extra large condoms.”

“Why honey?” Rina asks ironically as you hiss “Because you like to fuck me.”

“Oooh and speaking of extra large, look,” Lisa says while biting her lip as Mingyu and his team approaches yours.

“You know Y/N, I never lose at this game,” Mingyu smirks along with Vernon as you roll your eyes.

“Maybe it's because you're such a good boy; I've heard that good boys don't live so boldly,” you retort as Mingyu gets close to your ear.

“Yeah but bad boys do; plus, I'm so bad to where I am good. You wanna see what I mean?”

You gently push him away before smirking “Bring it on...puppy.”

Rina sits next to you and turns to the other teams.

“Guys, while we play, there are refreshments prepared in the kitchen; help yourselves while watching us play.”

Jimin and Lucas hurry into the kitchen before everyone else as you and Mingyu’s team prepare your game of NHIE.

“So this game of NHIE is going to be much more different than before. Instead of ten fingers, our team leaders—Y/N and Mingyu—will hold up five fingers and play against the other. Nobody is to help or assist them; the first player to lose all five fingers wins.”

You and Mingyu hold up five fingers each after Rina’s explanation. The rest of your team members cheer you both on as Mingyu allows you to go first. You take some time to think and cheekily smile.

“Never Have I Ever given anyone oral sex while people were watching,” you say confidently but Mingyu keeps his finger up, which surprises everyone especially you.

“You can't be serious! You’ve never—”

“I’d be giving away my secrets if I did that; everything isn't meant to be viewed,” he retorts smugly as you and your team members groan. Mingyu then takes time to think about his words before giving you a devilish grin.

“Never Have I Ever kissed anyone of the same sex.”

Your whole team gasps as you reluctantly put a finger down “Y/N, besides me, who else have you kissed?” Rina fakes offense as you simply roll your eyes.

“Oh, this is getting good,” Vernon says as he bites his lip as does I.M. before you decide to tell your story.

“I dated a girl my junior year named Mina; she and I didn't last long though, so moving on,” you say dismissively as everyone simply smirks and smiles at your honesty.

“Your turn now,” Mingyu says with a smirk as you think hard while looking at his face before grinning coyly “Never Have I Ever had sex with my friend’s crush or lover.”

Mingyu’s smirk fades as he looks over at Vernon “Sorry bro.”

His finger goes down as Vernon suddenly thumps him on the forehead with his finger and shakes his head “I still have not let that go.”

Everyone starts asking about it before Vernon caves and sighs in defeat “I was crushing on this girl—Krystal—in the 9th grade; long story short I found out that she and Gyu fucked before the summer started that year.”

“He punched me so hard in the eye, I went blind for a week until I recovered,” Mingyu laughed and so did everyone else, but Vernon only looked at you before running his fingers through his hair.

“Doesn’t matter anymore anyway; the whore is gone and I'm into...someone else now.”

You blush at how Vernon looks at you before Rina calls for it to be Mingyu’s turn once again. The puppy-like boy taps his bottom lip in thought before smiling devilishly “Never Have I Ever fantasized about any guy in this room.”

You growl in irritation as you put another finger down before Mingyu smirks “Anyone I know?”

“As if I'd tell you, puppy,” you say with attitude as Rina holds your shoulders and whispers to you. You smirk at her suggestion before taking your turn “Never Have I Ever done double penetration.”

“Hey” Jungkook chirps, “you said no assisting!”

“I didn't assist,” Rina says while biting her lip and crawling over sexily to him “I was just whispering at how sexy you look in those pajamas; someone’s packing.”

Jungkook swallows his saliva as Rina backs away and gives you a high five once you see Mingyu’s finger go down.

“Oooh, someone is nasty,” Lisa states as Jennie giggles while you just roll your eyes. “So,” Rina starts “do you slide in the back door first, or come in through the front like a gentleman Mingie?”

Mingyu chuckles “Sorry ladies, but if you want that answer you'll have to get me in bed.”

“That can be arranged,” Lisa suggests as she giggles.

“Y/N, what do you think? You think he slides in the back or comes through the front?” Jennie asks playfully as you size up Mingyu and crawl over to him.

“Easy,” Mingyu warns “I’ve been known to bite.”

You roll your eyes before retreating “I’m not sure. He seems prone to slide in back, but I think he's just too playful in bed.”

“Wanna find out you?” Mingyu offers with a smirk.

You simply purse your lips “Nope.” You accentuate the “p” sound as Mingyu continues to smirk.

The game continues to be evenly matched, but you and Mingyu were finally on your last finger each. Everyone is on edge and anticipating who will win as you think carefully about what to say for your turn.

You look at Mingyu as he smirks and see that he's overly confident “I told you, babe...I never lose.”

Your eyes narrow as you kiss your teeth and scoff before doing something that not even Mingyu would expect.

You decide to sacrifice the lie and replace it with the truth.

“Never Ever Have I Ever been interested in anyone in that’s in this room.”

Mingyu’s smirk falls as he mutters while putting down his last finger “Well played.”

You and the girls all cheer and rub it into the boys’ faces as they give you sour looks and laugh bitterly but playfully. Rina stands up before announcing “Ladies and gentlemen, the winners of NHIE are the Clubs team!”

Everyone claps and cheers as Rina writes the first winning point on the board and then hands her phone over to Mingyu.

“Spotify...cute,” Mingyu smiles at how absurd this is as he looks for a song to dance to while Lisa and Jennie sit you down in a chair.

“Aw come on guys!” You whine as they back up and suddenly 247 by David Correy starts playing. The lights dim as everyone makes ooh sounds and claps once they see Mingyu standing only a few feet from you.

Once the music starts, Mingyu does body rolls and grabs his crotch at the same time. He pops his chest with the beat and walks around before giving Vernon a high five and doing a front roll on the carpet.

You watch him as your eyes widen, all your attention on him, as he dances for you. He grinds against the air right in front of you and then sexually humps the floor.

He hops back up to his feet and thrusts his hips while grabbing his head, and within seconds he slides up to your knees and parts your legs. You bite your lip at the sight of him playfully biting his tongue and his onyx hair slightly covering his hooded eyes.

“Come on,” he holds out his hand to you and despite your skepticality, you decide to take the chance and hold his hand.

He pulls you up to his chest and slowly gets on his knees while caressing your thigh and practically worshipping every inch of your body. You are spun around before being bent over slowly as Mingyu grinds against you.

You moan softly as he spins you back to face him as he bites his lip while looking into your eyes. The heat on your face is obvious as you look away, but Mingyu turns your face to him and smirks.

“Eyes on me baby; you’re gonna miss my finishing move,” he whispers hotly in your ear.

Your breath hitches from his words as he quickly lifts you onto his shoulders, eliciting a squeal and giggle from you as he places soft gentle kisses on your inner thighs and looks up at you.

He swings you around and gently brings you down on the floor. He grinds against you and pumps up and down as you hold onto his neck. Once the music's over, you and him gaze into each other’s eyes as he gives you a look that you can't quite read.

This look though was unlike Mingyu’s normal playful disposition though as he speaks against your lips “So...still not interested?”

You smirk before scoffing “If I say yes, what then?”

Mingyu then chuckles “Then we take it further, but for tonight…”

He gets to his feet and helps you up before pulling you to him and whispering “Let’s just have more fun, ok babe?”

“I’m no ones babe,” you retort sassily as Mingyu smirks and watches you walk over to Rina and your friends.

“Ooooh I’m so jealous,” Lisa pouts cutely as you simply shrug your shoulders “He was okay, I guess.”

Jennie pinches you and makes you cry out, making you and her start to wrestle playfully as the rest of your female friends join in. You all tickle one another, completely forgetting the boys were there as Vernon clears his throat.

“So um, as much as we'd love to watch some girl on girl action, what's up next Rina?”

Rina smirks at you all before standing and showing off her signature Vanilla Dawn lipgloss.

“The kissing contest is next!” she announces

“Once again Rina, you love to FUCK me!” you whisper while holding the bridge of your nose. Little did you know, a certain person in the room couldn't keep his eyes off your lips as he swore up and down.

“The only person kissing you Y/N, is me.”

* * *

 

#  [CHOOSE YOUR PATH](https://form.jotform.com/82121611578150)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> click the link to vote for your path!


End file.
